


Uncoordinated Stars

by timaeustesti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, WWI times, dirkjake - Freeform, implied johndave, it sounds good so far i guess, janeroxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustesti/pseuds/timaeustesti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1914, and the threat of war has been haunting the US. German U-boats have been sinking American ships, and despite the efforts, it isn't long before they join. But the people can still dance, they can still enjoy themselves and family. The two couples have to cope with the hardships. Jane and Roxy work in a factory, and Jake and Dirk are sent to fight. Though, new feelings come up. This concludes the summary, why're you still reading it? I'm not writing anything more concerning the story. This is all literally bogus. You're an idiot for still reading this. Go read the relevant shit. Dummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commence.

==>  Roxy: Celebrate your friend’s proposal.

“C’mon Janey, let’s break a leg!” You shout, pulling your gal into the crowd of dancing people. She squeaks, joining you reluctantly and dancing with you with a grin. You beam back, watching her. “Wow Crock, didn’t know you were so light on your feet!” You have to raise your voice over the swing music. Around you two is a lot of laughing and music flowing everywhere, it’s so upbeat and everyone’s having such a great time. You can barely see your fiancé through the crowd, but you can. He’s leaning on the wall with Jane’s new fiancé, Jake. He’s smiling widely, flowing calmly with the music. You shoot him a grin and a wave above the crowd, and he returns the wave, a soft smile upturning his lips. Then your attention’s drawn back to your dance partner, and she laughs. “You’re not too bad yourself, Rox!” You laugh, and pull her for a spin.

After a bit, you’re close enough to the edge to pull the boys into the crowd, swinging with them. You can smell the whiskey on Dirk’s breath, and you’re sure he can smell the wine on yours. It was a celebration! Of course you’re going to drink. Looking over at the other couple, you’re pleased to see them enjoying themselves. Dirk’s having a good time, too! He’s actually a good dancer, surprisingly. You don’t see him have fun that much, so this is nice. The dancing does die down as the night gets late, though. Once the song ends, you pull Jane out of the crowd to go to the bathroom, smiling and stumbling over to the mirror, fixing up your makeup. When Jane works on her lipstick, something kind of strikes you. Your mind just oh so quietly mutters its command. _Kiss her._ And you do. You pull her in for a deep kiss, and she returns it. You somehow make it into a stall, locking it. Her legs shift to wrap around your waist _as if you were a boy,_ and she hoists herself up. To support her, you press her to the wall. Her breath is so hot on yours, your lips mashing together. Your teeth sometimes click together, and your hands decide to grope her breasts. It’s all happening so fast, you almost miss the sound of the bathroom door opening.

At that, you break, waiting until they left to let Jane down and fix up your makeup. Red lipstick is smeared all over your mouth, and black lipstick is smeared all over hers. It’s not very common for girls to wear makeup, it’s actually kind of looked down on. Only actresses and prostitutes wore makeup. But you two like it, so it doesn’t matter. You’re 18, anyways. Adults. Oh fuck.

At that thought, you realize _you just made out with a girl._ You probably would’ve done more. You’re engaged! She’s engaged! “Erm, Roxanne, so..” She starts, and you _know_ she’s thinking about what just happened. You stop her, deciding it’d be best to forget it. “We should get goin’, Janey. Can’t keep the boys waiting!”

==> Dirk: Dance with your best friend.

Since the girls had left to fix up before you depart, you decide to give your last dance to Jake. The song that was on had come to an end, and before you heard the next, you pulled him in. Then starts up a new, slow song. This kinda takes you by surprise, but you don’t pull away, and decide to just spend this one with Jake. He doesn’t refuse, and you just slow dance, close together. It makes you smile, being this close to him. It’s not common for men to dance together, but who cares. It’s a fun night. Your best friend just engaged to his girlfriend. You wish he could’ve spent the last song with his girl, especially this one, but that doesn’t mean if she comes back you’re gonna let him go over. No way. You’re keeping this dance for yourself. You don’t know why, but something about this just made you feel.. “This is swell, boy-o.” Jake makes the comment just as the thought runs through, and it makes you smile. He makes you smile. He fills you with just complete.. Joy.

The song ends too soon, and you’re pulling away. The way he looks at you, though, makes your heart flutter. You feel your stomach doing flips, and it even makes you take a breath. Jake English is so gorgeous. You’d kiss him. _Kiss him._ No, don’t. You’re surrounded by people. Maybe if you’re alone you’d consider it.. No, you’re engaged. He’s engaged. You smile and your hand moves to run through the hair behind Jake’s ear, and he leans into your touch. Then they turn on another upbeat song and you pull away a little, patting his shoulder. “C’mon then, Jake. Our ladies outta be waitin’ for us.” You smooth your hand over his shoulder, rubbing your thumb on it. He nods, holding your hand and leading you outside. You’re alone out here. You decide to pull him in close. You were gonna kiss him, you were. But something just made you hug him. You hugged him tightly and ran your fingers through his hair, and his arms held you close by your waist. It felt so nice to be this close, and you nuzzle into the side of his head. “Jake, I.” You mutter into his ear, pausing a bit. “I love you.” “I love you too, Dirk.” He replies quietly before pulling back and resting his forehead on yours.

Once the girls have found you outside, you take Roxy’s hand, kissing her temple. She seems kind of awkward about something. You shrug it off for now, and everyone waves their goodbyes, and you two make it home. As soon as the door closes, your heads hit the pillow. You’re still thinking about how lovely Jake’s voice is when the words I love you too, and your name with it, are being said. You dream about him saying your name in that soft, sweet voice. You should’ve kissed him. 

You almost don’t notice Roxy restless beside you. She’s playing her fingers along your shirt. It’s soothing, and she knows you like it. Your head turns to look at her. She’s still pacing her finger over your shirt. “You alright there, Rox?” You utter, quietly, incase she’s asleep. You doubt she is. “Yeah, just thinkin’.” She replies. “What’s on your mind?” “I ‘unno. I’m worried, I suppose. Whole war threat business.” You feel her pause. That’s not all. “Y’know my sis was s’posed to board one of those big passenger ships that the Germs sunk. France’s apparently goin’ batshit with the war dealeo. She had a ticket bought n’ everything.” She sighs, pulling herself closer to you. “Is she alright?” You ask, holding her. “Yeah, K persuaded her to wait ‘til it was safe again without the metal whales.” You feel your chest lighten. “It’ll be alright darlin’. If worst comes to worst, I’m here to protect you.” She smiles, leaning up to kiss your chin. The little love that blossoms from the area makes you smile, and you tilt your head to nuzzle her. “My big hubby Dirk.” She tightens around you, and you chuckle, petting her hair. “That’s right.”


	2. OOC bogus.

Due to a lot of complications and laziness, I will not be able to continue this fanfic right away, but I do intend on at least doing so, if not finishing it. Thank you for the patience, blah blah blah. Have a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Computer lost all files, might not finish this. Kinda lost the interest in it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is new. I've never published fanfiction before.  
> I'm learning about WWI times in History, and this thought just kinda came to me. I hope it's good?


End file.
